Paradigm Shift
by sirensoundwave
Summary: The hunt ends as abruptly as it began, leaving everyone scratching their heads. With Megabyte no longer an issue, Mainframe at large celebrates but the sprites we know and love are wary of this sudden turn of fortune. One in particular. Question is, should they be? Yes. No longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Sup.

This is a oneshot. I wrote it simply because I can. That and Siren sorta demanded I put this sucker down in words. I'll be using the following scale for time. It's not ine, borrowing it from another Reboot writer named Megan. Aside from the two changes I made. It goes as follows:

Nanosecond: one second

Microsecond: one minute

Millisecond: one hour

Second: one day (changed from cycle as originally used in other fics)

Cycle: one week (changed from week as originally used in other fics)

Minute: one month

Hour: one year

Ready? Let's do this.

*Start Prog*

No one could really explain it, so Bob did the best he could. According to him, they once again had that Random as all Dell virus Hexadecimal to thank for salvation.

Not long after Megabyte's declaration, the city went into full on panic mode. Regrouping as quickly as possible. Phong, several binomes and Welman's robotic body had been turned into drones already. Within the second, there was no doubt Enzo would be as well. Dot scrambled what was left of their defenses but there was not real back up plan. Bob, also at a loss, was about to attempt to contact the collective despite them recovering from Daemon's infection...

When young Enzo simply walked out of the Principle Office in a daze. Totally unharmed. And no memory of what happened after his infected father grabbed him. Inside the hub, they found Megabyte, poised to attack. His tentacle extended towards an unknown target, looking just as menacing as always. Rage etched on his face. Only petrified just as the Medusa Bug had done minutes ago. This time, he didn't seem able to override it. Apparently, Hex's toy had a delayed reaction mechanism of some sort.

The pair never did get along. Somehow she must have realized eventually, he'd try to get rid of her and lulled him into a false sense of security by making the initial infection a decoy. She was insane but brilliant. Even if he managed to delete her someday, he wouldn't get to gloat about it. Not for too long anyhow. What was left of him rested in a containment field under so much security in the Supercomputer you'd swear he was Daemon's second coming.

Now, time for answers. Guardian 452 aproached the elder Enzo Matrix where he sat, feet propped up on a table in a back room of the grand hall as he cleaned GUN.

"You know don't you." Matrix didn't even look up from his task. "For how long?"

"A few seconds after everything calmed down. You were avoiding everyone- they all figured you needed some time to defrag your head. Adjust to, well, normal life again. But I had a feeling something was off. Glitch confirmed it." The older sprite sighed.

"Huh, guess it's not broken anymore. So what do you plan to do about it?"

"Matrix-"

"Bob. What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?" His tone was sharp but not quite menacing. Or as menacing as Bob knew it could have been. To the Guardian's relief, GUN returned to his side instead of pointing at him. By all rights, if his theory pinged out, it should have deleted him instead. All this gave him was false hope and he knew it.

"I really have no idea. On one hand. it's like all my theories have been validated. But I can't shake the feeling this could be very bad. I have so many questions."

"They won't get answered unless you ask."

"Alright, how long have you been...?"

"Hard to say for sure with the passage of time being so varied. For us, it's been 8 hours. In Mainframe time, I'd say around 8 minutes give or take."

"And Enzo, your little brother?"

"Is like me. Or will be once he compiles a little more. Hex tried to make sure he wasn't but well she didn't have time to double check her work before she lept through the gate to save her favorite Guardian." He smirked. "Not that I couldn't undo it anyway."

Dred welled up in him. Being forced to lose one's innocence so fast had to leave some kind of scarring. It changed a sprite obviously, but this? It sent the Guardian's processor whirling. Something so beyond anything ever dreamt up in his cadet days. Part of him should feel vindicated. Still...even with proof right in front of him he felt it a hollow victory. Especially the nature of said proof.

""Daemon never stood a chance did she?"

"No." Came the flat reply.

"If that's true, why did you cut it so close? Why let her do all she did, have us panic for nothing?!" Something inside Bob broke. This wasn't happening. "The known net almost deleted itself!"

"Key word is almost. You gotta understand something. Chrons...they can't be stopped until their time runs out and the actvate. Deleting her would be simple but all that would do is let her infection persist in a dormant state until the next User uploaded a back up or worse a newer version. The Academy should really be teaching that." Matrix poured himself an I/O shot from the bar. "Getting back to Mainframe has always been a goal but now more was riding on it. I had the cure but not a fast enough way of spreading it. That's where Hex's FAQing random self came in."

"There you are lover. The party's about to start and you two are getting glitched early?" AndrAIa came waking up to the pair. She smiled then looked between them, taking in the mood. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really. You were saying Bob?"

"Do you really want to keep discussing this now?" He nodded to the new arrival.

"We don't keep secrets from each other."

Bob took a nano to process that. It made sense of course. It was the game sprite who let everyone know he needed some space. That Matix had his own way of adapting to things. It was either leave him alone for a few seconds or watch him beat the dell outta something. Or someone. Now he had more questions.

Best to just rip off the bandaid, only way to be sure. He drew a few breaths to steel himself. Leveling his one time pupil with an almost unwavering gaze, Bob spoke with his most authoritative voice.

"State your format and function."

"Heh, you really want me to say it?" Matrix raked a hand through his hair. "Even though you know."

"State your format and function."

"My format: Virus, Renegade class. My function: Eliminate any viral threat to my domain and incorporate useful parts of their code into my own in order to evolve." He actually looked ashamed as he pulled AndrAIa close, her expression imploring Bob to understand.

"You too?"

"Trojan is my format. My function is to go where Matrix can't and grant him access." She refused to meet his eyes.

And there it was. The little sprite he'd watch grow up with a deep hatred for viruses and all they stood for had become one himself. Somehow. One more powerful than an entity capable of infecting the whole collective. All he'd heard, studied, experienced for User's sake told him to sound the alarm to neutralize this new threat. Yet he couldn't.

"How could this happen?" The purple sprite happened to be microseconds from a full on crash. Did the games do this?!

"Bob, I'm still me."

"Like dell you are!" The outburst startled even himself. Trying to get it together he pressed on. "You manipulated all of us into luring Daemon here. Tricked Hexadecimal into deleting herself to stop her. Let Megabyte have a taste of victory before you pulled the grid out from under him and left everyone in the dark as to what happened. What's your plan now? Infect us all and take over the city? What are you waiting for?"

"Don't be basic." He chuffed, obviously hurt by the insinuation. "Nothing would ever make me let Megabreath off the hook for all the glitching stunts he pulled. As for Hex, Viruses don't trust each other on principle and she was unpredictable to the max. Add my function to that and she had to go to. At least this way she died a hero."

"Didn't hear you denying that last part." Bob's tone became frigid.

"I already have. Don't worry though. Dot can have the headache."

"What?!"

"Bob, calm down." AndriAIa sighed. "Was it really necessary to download it so harshly?"

"You know me. I don't 8 bit down anything."

"I swear. Bob, we're not like that. Matrix just wanted to come home and my place is with him, now more than ever. But we don't have megalomania or ill intent. The infection isn't something bad. It doesn't do anything but attack other infections that try to take hold."

"It's something introduced to an entire populace without their knowledge or consent. This is wrong and you know it. And as much as I'd like to believe that I know infection allow the infecting virus to control the subject at will."

"A secondary infection we haven't deployed could do that. Having the ability doesn't mean we'll do it. Weren't you the one who always said viruses had the potential to be reformed into something good? Well congrats, you're right. Just not the way you though." Matrix downed the I/O shot in one swig. "Come on, let's get this shindig started."

The pair walked off like the whole dialogue hadn't occured. Into the main hall filled with all their friends and family. The better part of a grateful city that didn't know the half of it there too, ready to toast to their whole group.

Leaving poor Bob to wrestle with the new input.

*End prog*

This is in the Plot Bunnie folder. The same one my most popular fics started out in. I will probably add more to it as time goes on but not regularly.

Let me know whatcha think. Reviews are like hugs. Siren soundwave out.


	2. Chapter 2

Matrix and Enzo and their unique situation. How it happened, what it all means and where they go from here.

This chapter was inspired by a snippet of the conversation between Bob and Turbo after the fused Guardian partially cures the Prime. What if the they'd actually been talking about two COMPLETELY different things but didn't notice it at the time? From there Siren rode this puppy into the ground. This chapter is more messed up than the first one, going into depth about just what the FAQ is up with the two Enzos.

Here's the time scale again for reference sake. It comes in more handy this time around.

Nanosecond: one second

Microsecond: one minute

Millisecond: one hour

Second: one day (changed from cycle as originally used in other fics)

Cycle: one week (changed from week as originally used in other fics)

Minute: one month

Hour: one year

*start prog*

Within the first 5 minutes after the party Mainframe was back in to normal. Megabyte's old sector adjusted pretty well to not having an overlord to fear and the Tor no longer loomed in over the skyline. Except for that sector, Mainframe had been notoriously squeaky clean. But, crime still existed in some form, especially since they were now on the net again as an open system. The Crimson Binome's idea of honest work simply meant he and his crew didn't directly do the looting but instead participated in deep web trade. At least Mr. Christopher could stop whining about profit. The Saucy Mare 2's crew could swim in credit now.

Games came and went. Bob did his job as main Guardian in the same fly by the seat of his bitmap way as before, not letting his discovery get in the way of his duties. He justified this by the fact that the prime directive of all Guardians was to mend and defend. If one examined the situation objectively, Matrix (who was by all rights a Guardian) followed that despite what he'd become. Still the implications were processor blowing. To keep from having his head frag, he'd put it on the backlog and tried to forget. Still, Matrix saw the calculating looks he gave him and his younger brother.

The Diner had more business than ever. Cecil (it's pronounced Ces-zel!) ran the day to day operations but Dot still owned the place and dropped in for evaluations every other cycle or so. Her main job as command. com didn't allow Dot the same freedoms as running a business. Her responsibility shifted from raising her kid brother to raising her kid brother and running an entire system. Phong stayed on in an advisory role. It'd been agreed that the compression natural to the position wasn't really fair to dump on just one sprite. The pair organized a cabinet system with elected officials to keep things running smoothly.

A real wedding date was even set after much core searching and apologizing on both Bob and Dot's part.

The Matrix brothers had grown very close, a fact that everyone but Bob thought to be alphanumeric. Initially tension between the two threatened to create a rift in the family before a working relationship even got off the ground. Having long dialogues, hanging out together, just doing brotherly bonding type things.

If they only knew.

"I don't want them to be scared of me. Especially Bob and Dot. He's gonna tell her if they get married isn't he?" Enzo frowned sitting with this legs dangling over a wall, arms crossed. He too had noticed how standoffish his idol had become. "This bytes."

"I felt the same way. At first."

"It makes you not care?" The younger sprite's eye doubled in size.

"Well no but don't go random. It's like this, you care but it doesn't matter so much. I still love and care for Mainframe and everyone in it. It's home. Becoming a virus never changed that. Only what I'm willing to do in order to protect it did." Matrix pat his shoulder. Today's lesson still remained though. "We have to figure out something to disguise your energy discharges."

"I thought we had that covered, a smaller version of GUN." The child slowly rose and floated above his perch, hands behind his head.

GUN happened to be more than a weapon. It became part of Matrix. Rather convenient to fire energy from a weapon than his hands. Wouldn't do to have people they encountered while game hopping grow suspicious of them whenever they entered a system. It also became a favorite way to spread his code.

"Really think Dot's not going to flip out that I gave you a high energy weapon?" he raised the brow over his prosthetic eye.

"Hm...what about a keytool? I AM a cadet after all." He tapped his icon shifting into his uniform. His forearms both devoid of said device.

"Yes, a cadet who has yet to see the Supercomputer. Only graduates are allowed one. Everybody knows that."

"We both know they'll agree I'm a...special case. We both are."

"That's what I'm talkin about. Megabreath was good for somethin after all." His deep chuckle echoed through the halls streets of the ruined city. Several nearby nulls squeaked then fled.

Lost Angles became more of a ghost town without Hex there. The helter skelter energy fluxes and unpredictable tears didn't lend well to safety. Nor could the lack of control or defence against the massive null population be considered inviting. To these two however, it'd become their own private playground. A place to practice with Enzo's growing abilities without endangering the public and having to do some awkward explaining or just have a chat away from walls with ears. Matrix had given Dot his word that he'd "look out for the pipsqueak and everything would be frosty".

Not that the pipsqueak couldn't blast or petify anything that urked his neural pathways.

The nature of Matrix's viral code and infection could be considered a work of art. Or a scourge upon the net. Completely undetectable, it was impossible to tell if he'd done anything at all to the system. Another thing that kept Bob quiet; how do you warn people about something they can't tell is there? That you aren't even sure is there? Utterly indistinguishable from normal processes in an area or it's inhabitants. Instead of harming, the infection protected without interfering with free will.

Which made his actions and creation...puzzling. Viruses don't care about anyone or anything but themselves. Completing their function is their sole (with a healthy dose of ego) motivation; all Bob's theories hinged on the principle that therapy of some sort could redirect said function to something more positive. Overtime gaining sprite like emotion and such. His proven theory involved converting Viruses into sprites, as had been done to Hex. It hit a snag when she also proved the process could be reversed. Easily. Well easily for Hex but it could be done.

But the Brothers Matrix had been the flip side of that. Sprites that slowly took on traits that eventually converted them into Viruses.

What Matrix became happened as a result of a series circumstances that couldn't possibly be duplicated. Totally random events that would mean nothing on their own but added up yielded a Renegade Virus more powerful than Daemon could ever hope to be. But the seed for what he'd become had been planted long before the Webcreature incident. In fact, it had been there since Enzo'd been first compiled.

For this reason, both knew they'd stay pretty different even as the younger matured and gained more power.

Every virus Matrix encountered, he duplicated code from in order to evolve. Then deleted them. Every last one. Sometimes it was just their resistance to antiviral scans or programs. Other times, it was their powers. Back before any real structure to his Renegade format existed, Enzo still had this ability as a sprite. He just didn't know what it was. Proven by the fact that in his fear, he'd blanked out and turned Megabyte into stone that day. But his older brother let Bob think it was him. The only viral codes he'd aquired so far were that of Gigabyte's progeny. Including the Medusa Bug Hexadeimal had made back when their Guardian first arrived. The instinct to delete manifested as a deep hatred for viruses.

In his time under Daemon's 'control', the Renegade found out the reason by perusing the archives. Specifically the top secret files. Noting the Guardian Collective deserved every FAQing iota of error they'd gotten.

And making it kinda funny that by 'infecting' AndrAIa, Daemon gave him everything from and about her to finalize his vaccine and copy her coding.

Dipstwitch.

The conversation with Turbo during the war hadn't been taken in the right context. Bob thought the Prime meant he'd been assigned to a system with two wildly different viruses with the chance to prove his ideas weren't just misprocessed data he'd been spouting since freshmen hour. The sad truth? His ideas didn't get thrown in the recycle bin for lack of faith in him. Oh did it to hide the fact that they had their own theories for creating Next Gen Guardians. Able to act just like viruses but operate on the opposite end of the spectrum.

Mainframe was selected as the proving ground. And poor Pixel Matrix the incubator for the test subject. Their mother had always been a sickly sprite. A glitch in her PID interface made her prone to losing large quantities of energy for no reason. Dot's birth has been hailed as a User send. It took a whole 11 hours for her strength to recover enough to event consider a second child. And that's when it all went to Dell.

Barely enough minutes along to show, Pixel's sickness took a turn so bad, the only option was the diagnostic/repair sprites from the Supercomputer. Welman took care of little Dot while her mother went to get better so she could bring home her little brother. Alas Dr. Matrix received a vid window late one night with the terrible news that only one had survived. Little Enzo'd been born 2 minutes early.

The strain deleted his mother. This was the story he'd been told. Well a sugar coated version.

She actually died because their supposed treatments turned her baby into a parasite. Viral entities be they infected or the source of infection burn up a lot of energy when first created and sometimes for a long while after. The mother always transfers some in order to support the growing child but the amount needed for him to thrive couldn't possibly be produced by a sprite under normal circumstances. Pixel was legitimately sick when she arrived but her condition was used as a smokescreen for the inevitable situation carrying a viral anything to term would cause. The perfect candidate for software alteration just fell into their laps! The collective would be random to let a little thing like ethics or decency stop progress. They hooked her up to life support after it had been determined her neural net had cessed function to keep her body alive as long as possible and preserve the specimen.

The problems didn't end there. As an infant, the youngest Matrix was always hungry. He consumed more credits worth of energy than both his father and sister until he turned 02. Even then, he still ate more than other sprites his age for a while. His appetite gave Dot her idea for opening a diner. It didn't level off until just after the Twin City disaster. By then the whole project had been scrapped by Turbo. He didn't see any tangible results, just the potential for a race of beings that would bankrupt the Supercomputer before they were old enough to be useful.

When Enzo lost the game, those FAQers were glad they'd pulled the plug to avoid wasting resources. Or they might have been had Daemon not come to power by then.

Matrix snapped out of his musing when a tear opened up to his left. Without thinking, he fired a pulse from his left hand, stabilizing it into a portal. Displaying the last place he'd been actively thinking of. The Supercomputer in all it's majesty. A thought crossed his processor and his lip quirked upward with a devious idea.

"Hey mini-me? Wanna go on a little field trip? It'll be fun."

All had been quiet on the homefront for some time. Beautiful could act as his eyes and ears while he was away, as she always did. The game sprite wouldn't admit it but espionage gave her a rush. A quick brotherly outing wouldn't hurt.

He really hadn't had a chance to tinker with his newest upgrades after all...

*end prog*

It's so me isn't it?

BWHAHAHAHA!

(ahem)

Deep web- real 'secret' part of the net where all manner of shadey stuff goes down. The cyberspace equivalent of Knockturn Alley. Yes, I went there.

Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out


	3. Chapter 3

Turbo contemplates the concepts of free will, his sins and the possibility of redemption. If such a thing even exists for his role in the experiment. But...shouldn't it? After all it was an effort to mend and defend, secure the safety of the net, that lead to Mainframe. And the monstrous paradox the Guardians unleashed upon it as a result.

Here's the time scale again for reference sake.

Nanosecond: one second

Microsecond: one minute

Millisecond: one hour

Second: one day (changed from cycle as originally used in other fics)

Cycle: one week (changed from week as originally used in other fics)

Minute: one month

Hour: one year

*Start Prog*

Taking a quick walk around the grounds was supposed to clear his head. It wasn't working. Not by a longshot.

Close monitoring of Mainframe remained a secondary priority even after Project NexGen was nixed. Then Daemon happened and everything took a backseat to enlightening the Net, spreading The Word as quickly as possible. Now that that crisis had passed Turbo had time to reflect, with growing dread, on the next one to come.

And boy did he wish to User above there existed an eraser program for glitch ups as epic as this.

Enzo Matrix.

What he saw in his time under Daemon's infection was a grizzled, angry, vengeful hot head with a 'shoot first, ask questions later (maybe)' philosophy. A formerly innocent sprite forced to compile too early. He also observed the cool, calculating mind beneath the facade once cured. Turbo's mind had been too muddled before to notice. The boy was an amazing actor, his lovely assistant no slouch in that department either. He understood now that Matrix had him made the instant they met in that cantina. And used that sob story about Bob to direct attention to himself then 452 and Mainframe by association. The worst part about it being there wasn't a single deceptive word in what Matrix told him.

Then again it still amounted to lie by omission. Wanting to find Bob and a way back to save Mainframe just happened to be part of a larger plan. One involving getting Daemon to focus on his home system. Then infect as much of the net as possible in order to trick another benign virus into spreading his as a counter infection.

The Prime Guardian would bet his credits for a cycle AndrAIa's kidnapping had been part of it as well. Whatever she'd evolved into sure as Dell didn't qualify as Game Sprite anymore.

As he sifted through Guardian 452's report, Turbo found it all too convenient that Megabyte just happened to appear in disguise right after the whole ordeal. The Web Surfer had vanished during the initial conflict only to pop out of a portal with 'Bob' minus any degradation.

Now, as best they could tell, anywhere from 90 to 100% of the systems out there contained an undetectable...program whose purpose and function they weren't even aware of. Including the Supercomputer.

Spam it all.

In the most basic definition, Enzo Matrix (the elder) personified the ultimate ideals of the Collective. To mend and defend; protect their assigned systems with their lives. He also embodied all they sought to destroy. A virus, a supervirus even, that infects systems for it's own purposes.

Exactly what they set out to create.

The Collective had realized the viral threat would eventually supercede their ability to combat them. More frequent encounters with web creatures (whose domain they still didn't quite understand) the appearance of newer complex games and the ease of a system falling into disrepair due to poor management all became accepted data hours ago. Something readily acknowledged.

What couldn't be swallowed quite so easily was that their capabilities were directly tied to users. The all powerful beings that sent system upgrades, antiviral software and were believed to have created their entire existence. Who also sent games, viruses and other destructive forces. Lives were at stake. They couldn't sit around and wait for the blessings of fickle deities.

So they followed their programming and acted. Sure they bent the constraints of said programming but none the less followed it. At the time, they dares say improved upon it.

Mrs. Matrix would always be remembered as a brave woman who did her duty to her system and family. Willing to sacrifice her life to insure her son was born healthy. Well aware of the fact that carrying to term much less birth would likely result in her own deletion. Nothing but the safety of her child mattered to her. Though it could very well be argued that had she really known what was growing inside her those last minutes, she'd probably have been a bit less motherly and a lot more hysterical.

At the time, the deletion of one nobody sprite from some backwater system on the fringes of the net (that had only vague knowledge of any systems but their own) seemed a small price to pay for the benefits that could be reaped. A whole class of Guardians able to match and over power any virus they encountered by sheer force of acquired immunity and adaptive behavior. Born with a natural curiosity for the protocols, all they needed was a Guardian to observe and emulate instead of hours of training.

The perfect protectors.

The perfect predators which could not be defended against.

And now there were two of them.

User, how could they have been so basic?!

Then...

Did things really turn out so bad?

Virial threats were still encountered every second but the worst any were able to do was general destruction and of course the occasional round of deletions. The spammin things still lurked about and the purge only affected Daemon's code specifically. Even so, none managed to actually gain a foothold in a system for at the very most a minute before something kicked in, undid whatever'd been set in motion and weakened the source. At which time the resident Guardian easily deleted it.

Principal offices suddenly seemed far more equipped to deal with issues such as sector repair, keeping their core stable and preventing system crashes. Even those without a stationed Guardian knew enough now to contain tears or initiate stabilization measures for sectors on the verge of collapse until help could arrive.

Residents seemed to fear the games less. Some willingly going into them in order to defend their homes. There had even been a few reports of nullified sprites and binomes regenerating in their destroyed sector after a User Win. Of course no one but top brass even had a clue what the cause could be. What the cause WAS. At one point several commanding officers not in the loop speculated some type of competition for who could pass of the most random data file as a report had gotten going.

Turbo himself couldn't make header or footer of it. On one hand these changes seemed all frosty. On the other, core shakingly disturbing.

He entered his office only to freeze. Sitting in his chair, like he belonged there, Matrix glaring at him. Boots casually resting on the desk. Under them and in his hand, assorted data pads, all of which had been heavily encrypted. Obviously that meant nothing as they now freely displayed their contents. Their top secret contents.

"Close the door. Sit down."

"How did you get in here?!"

"Really?" A single brow raised over the pad he was reading. His empty hand clenched into a fist as his targeting eye blazed red and Turbo panicked as he lost all control of his own body. This was Daemon all over again! Without a single command from his own processor, his hand closed the door gently. His legs strode over to one of the empty chairs in front of the desk and his knees been to sit down. As Matrix's hand opened, the manipulating force lessened then disappeared. "Was that so hard?"

"I don't have time for this." Trying not to seem shaken the Prime Guardian scowled. "In case you haven't noticed rebuilding and maintaining operations is slow going."

"Does it look like I care?" Came a snort. "You got time for anything I say. Right now, I say you got 30 nanos to explain to me why I shouldn't separate your head from your body you lying sack of output."

"I suppose you know. Came here for an explanation then." The bravado ebbed away as the blonde deflated where he sat.

"Is there an echo in here? The FAQ did I just say?"

"NexGen was supposed to help people." He started.

"Just like it helped my mother?"

"She wouldn't have made it anyway! She was at deletion's door when she arrived in our medbay Matix!" Call it stress. Call it bravery, Call it absolutely 8 bit. Slamming his hands on the tabletop and roaring his answer didn't so much as faze the virus in sprite's clothing. So he kept going. "Without our interference, you wouldn't even exist!"

"Did it ever occur to you that might actually have been better? For my family at least? Dot could have had her mother. Dad could have had his wife. I had it easy. I don't even remember her because she was a mindless drone by the time I was born. A FAQing husk you ordered be kept alive until you could no longer transfer enough code to keep keep her from decompiling. Do you have any idea how much you caused them to suffer? When what you really should have done is told her to wait a few more hours until her strength built back up and try again then?"

"She already made it clear that wasn't going to happen. We couldn't pass up such an opportunity. Whatever we advised she wanted a second child, a son. The least we could do was grant her last request."

"By letting her be your labrat. Read the reports. All the notes. Watched the vid files. She used to sing to me before she went to sleep. Tell me all about the nursery she's set up. About my big sister and father waiting for me back home. Then cry and apologize for not being there to watch me compile. None of you found it core warming at all. In fact one doctor composed an entire log about how repulsed he was by the fact that a sprite would knowingly carry such an abomination. The spawn of a virus. The team caring for her thought she was some hillbilly whose processor had flipped! You let them think she was totally random to cover up the fact that what you were doing was wrong." Shame etched itself across Turbo's face and Matrix smirked, "I suppose Bob doesn't even know the incident that killed his trainer and got him stationed at his first post happened because you still had hopes for your project?"

"Of course not. No one does."

"No one? So, it wasn't approved by the Council? Like my creation? Like tricking Mouse into almost wiping Mainframe out was? Oh, wait. That was after "You Know Who" started running the show right? She didn't know about me for some User forsaken reason but she did know the one guardian that she didn't have in her pocket might be a threat. I imagine the only reason you're still processing after that failure is because not long after that Megabreath chucked him into the void."

Nothing he could say to that. He couldn't even deny it. As scathing as it was to hear it beared out, all of it was true. Daemon unleashed the web creature to justify destroying the threat to her schedule. Having not yet taken full control only seeded the Collective, her puppets had to be persuaded to dance until she did.

"What do you want from me Matrix? I regret every choice I've made that lead to this moment. NexGen was wrong, a perversion of the code and abuse of trust and power. But I can't undo it. I can only beg forgiveness."

Matrix just looked at him. A blank unnerving stare that seemed to suggest he'd checked out for a nano. Then he simply stood up, not even bothering to speak until he stood behind the Prime.

"Don't worry T. No one's gonna find out your dirty little secrets. Their safe with me and my encryptions." The screens all flashed with a familiar red M.

"And me?"

Turbo tensed as a hand gripped his shoulder. He felt the heat from the other man's mouth as he whispered something into his ear but he didn't quite hear it. Then a pat on that same shoulder before a flash and he sat alone. Lips working, unable to stop.

"101, 100, 11, 10, 01..."*

*End Prog*

*Binary: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Yeah. Exactly that you think just happened. Matrix doesn't strike me as one for forgiving. Especially after such deep betrayal.

As you might have guessed so far, Little Enzo has all of Hex's powers including the Medusa (just not much control yet) as well as Megabyte's keen mind. Matrix has these plus Daemon's powers. Little Enzo doesn't because he never had any direct contact with her. Nor the countless viruses Matrix deleted during his game hoping hours.

This chapter also touches on a bit of sci-fi horror tha is something to really consider about the Reboot universe. Software doing exactly what we programmed it to a little too well. Developing a mind of it's own.

Will there be more? Perhaps...


	4. Chapter 4

Bob isn't the only one aware something isn't quite the same. But some have different reactions. Turbo's absence doesn't go unnoticed either. Then again, it wasn't supposed to.

Here's the time scale again for reference sake.

Nanosecond: one second

Microsecond: one minute

Millisecond: one hour

Second: one day (changed from cycle as originally used in other fics)

Cycle: one week (changed from week as originally used in other fics)

Minute: one month

Hour: one year

*Start Prog*

The time in the current system was late, night mode. The same as those nearby. That didn't stop a lone sprite from making a vid call atop a warehouse building where they'd go unnoticed anyway.

/I'm listening./

"Sir, this system's bout as bonza as it can be. Jus like most every other I've been to these past few minutes. Though not damaged in the conflict, lack of a Guardian reduced it to a game or two away from total system failure. Their greenhorn Guardian, ah, Utilita Specs is having a time gettin the locals to even trust 'er. Right shame that. Feel sorta sorry for the poor sheila."

/I see Mouse's drawl is rubbing off on you. Your accents are an interesting mix. You don't have to call me Sir, Ray. You're older than me./

"Been my experience that respect helps ya live longer." He gave Matrix a wry smile.

/True. Just letting you know it's not a requirement but it'll do if you're not alone. How's your girl?/

"Adjusting to the 'honest life' alright I suppose. She ain't the settlin down type but no worries there neither am I. Us nomads get on right well." Tracer laughed before giving a shrug. "How's it goin in your neck of the woods?"

/Bob and Dot made up. You're both invited to the real wedding. Just don't let Dot know I spilled the data early. Enzo's pretty frosty about everything, considering I was absolutely clueless about all this at his age. Bob...well Bob knows. Figured it out minutes ago./

"Don't imagine that conversation went over real well."

/He fritzed out but that's not a surprise. What I hate is how he looks at us now. It glitches me off but Mini Me's takin it hard that his idol doesn't even trust him. Bob tries not to act all 8 bit but well you know Bob./

"He hasn't told anyone?"

/Nope. But only cuz he doesn't want to hurt Dot and he doesn't have any real proof. The Collective ain't gonna do much about a virus they can't detect. And my sister would flip. (Sigh) Ray?/

"Yeah?"

/Honestly, what do you think about this?/ Even with the shadows obscuring his face, Ray knew exactly how torn up big green looked.

"Well, I sure wasn't thrilled to get outta that loony she witch's pocket by fallin inta someone else's. Still I'd take you over her any second of the cycle. I know I'm meself right now not screamin in tha back of me own processor while me body does a bunch of squirrelly stuff. You didn't threaten me or take away me freewill. Ya asked me." The Surfer huffed. "Change is sometimes a tough thing but the old way wasn't workin. If it had been Daemon never woulda got so strong. The net wouldna got so dangerous. And you..."

/Wouldn't be a monster./

"Monsters are what you've been battlin all your life mate. Was gunnin for 'wouldn't be so unique'. I think their greatest mistake turned out to be our best hope." Ray chuckled. "Seriously though everything happens for a reason. If not for that half processed lil experiment we'd all be deleted right now. Karma's got a way of balancin it all out yeah?"

/Thanx for that man. Pretty sure your flame haired love is worried about you out so late./

"Nah, doubt she even looked up from her latest project. Recoding this dump's principle office. I'll get back and she's passed in her chair."

/Well you better get back and save her from the crook she's gonna wake up with then./ A chuckle then a pause. /You realize she's a smart woman right?/

"Too right. Bet she already knows.." came the mumbled response.

/I know she's just waiting for you to admit it. The sooner you fess up, the sooner she'll get over it./

"Uh, you've met Mouse right? Holds a grudge." The Surfer raised a brow. "Knows her way around a sword."

/Maybe she doesn't know the full story but she WILL be madder if you make her press you for it. Trust me. Besides your armor'll save your neck if she takes a swing or two. I gotta go, it's starting soon. Anything new pops up let me know. Until then don't sweat the cycle report man./

"You got it."

The call ended then Ray mounted his Baud and zoomed off.

Truth be told, Matrix approaching him with such information scared the output out of him. Learning he'd been fighting side by side with something he'd always been taught to fear though, well it put things in a new light. He wasn't a boogeysprite bent on rending and conquering. No, he truly just wanted to go home. Then heaps of other spam go in the way and he dealt with it.

In a borderline sociopathic way. Maaybe more sociopathic less borderline...

But it worked and everything was alphanumeric. As far as a near apocalyptic situation could be.

The search engine hovered over the partially reconstructed system center before casually stepping off it into free fall. His body easily melting through the outer shell to land before the doors of the core room. They hadn't even enabled the security Mouse spent all those seconds crafting! Oh it was in place but fat log of good it did with no power diverted to the mechanism. How low res could you get?!

"User...how did the command . com keep this place from crashing before all this?!" He muttered while pressing a hand to the door. An outline of red appeared around it then branched out like cracks on glass to encompass the set of double doors then spread to the entire corridor. No matter how many times he'd done this, each time the whole process looked kinda pretty if he did say so to himself. And only to himself; he didn't think the big guy would fancy being told an aspect of his infection was 'pretty'. Now AndrAIa on the other hand...

Removing his palm, he turned it up towards the ceiling as the light faded and a tiny red glowing ball appeared then winked out of existence. Playing out on his goggles, a projection of the of the region of the net he happened to be standing in. A system called ELITA-1. ELITA-1 itself was no prize but it's location was. Vast as the net is, systems tended to be arranged in relative clusters. Little neighborhoods if you will. This place, located pretty central to its cluster would serve as a focal point for the big guy's energy. Keeping the surrounding systems protected.

Ray knew he was willingly serving a virus. Of his own volition, he had let Matrix corrupt, no alter his function. While still a search engine he now had a dual identity; rootkit. That double status let him enter systems quite easily as he could create his own portals. His viral ability only affected the system cores so it wasn't nearly as versatile as Dreya's Trojan capabilities but he wasn't as reliant on Matrix either. His job done, he returned to the shady office building the natives converted into a shelter.

Sure enough, Mouse was trying not to pass out as she furiously worked. A long cold cup of JAVA beside her.

"Love, we need to talk." No time like the present.

"In a nano...darn buggy processes..."

"No, love, that can't wait."

She shot him a glare before pressing a button and closing the laptop.

"Alright sugah. Shoot."

"Hooboy. Do you even notice when I'm gone?"

"What kind of question is that? Course I do Ray. But you know me when I get a hold of somethin sugah."

"Okay, ever wonder where I go everytime?"

"I have but I figure it's none of my business. That you'd tell me if it was."

"You trust me that much? We've only know each other for 5 minutes."

"People tend to bond real quick when their lives are in danger. That's how Dot and I buried the hatchet." She stood to stretch, then glare. "You sayin I shouldn't? You two timin me?"

"Wha? NO! Not exactly..."

"What was that?!"

In a panic, Tracer blurted out his secret rapid fire. By the time he was done, his girlfriend stood frozen in place.

"Mouse?" He observed her head lowering, her fists balling up. And his hand nervously drifted to his icon, just in case.

"All this time...YOU ASCII!"

If he weren't terrified, he might have wondered where she kept that katana. However, dodging the sharp end of it was a more pressing concern. Why did he take advice from Matrix?! She was gonna kill him! He didn't manage to tap his icon before the first swing but the second glanced off the tough hide of his back as he tuck and rolled away from the swipe.

"All the work you could have save me! Direct access to core energy and data?! Why in the net did you let me plug my way through all that spammin buggified code when you could have at least got the ball rollin?! Inconsiderate jerk!"

"Time out! You're mad because I didn't let you use my powers?!" He held up his hands not believing what he'd heard.

"What the dell did you think I was heated about?" She snapped, stabbing her sword into the floor and crossing her arms.

"I dunno the lying? The fact that I'm bloody VIRAL? That I've been spreading a massive infection from a supervirus to many of the systems we've been helpin'?" He ventured, confused.

"Sugah puh-leeze, it don't pay to discriminate. I've worked for viruses mahself on a 'casion." She huffed dismissively. "I'm jus shocked you didn't think to even mention it to me. An a lil hurt..."

Refugees had cautiously peaked out if their rooms when the ruckus on the 3rd floor started. Now the sound of yelling and things breaking was replaced by a man's hysterical (arguably demented) laughter and a woman groaning before calling him every name in the book.

"Oh, they're one of THOSE couples..." a 1 binome rolled his eyes before slamming his door.

"As long as they get this dump up to snuff, I don't care what kinky stuff do on their off time." A blue sprite disappeared down the stairwell. Waving her hand in the air for emphasis.

On the same hall, a 0 blushed and covered her small child's ears at the comments.

*PS*

Matrix would not call himself brilliant. Nor invincible. Despite the fact that an objective observer could make a case for either.

No, that what self absorbed egomaniacs did. Delusions of grandeur only blinded one to their own faults and was the instrument of many a being's downfall. If he had to describe his best features, patient and observant fit better.

Patient? Him?

Well yes. He and AndrAIa wandered through countless systems game hopping. Countless systems where they presented themselves as two home seeking sprites who happened to dabble in saving total strangers' bitmaps as a hobby. A muscle brained, gruff anti hero and his level headed femme fatale who kept him in line. Going so far as to squabble, make irrational decisions out if anger or bullheadedness, and openly declare to do whatever necessary to get back to their system.

Through it all, he never broke character. Staying true to his chosen role no matter what. His love just as committed. They couldn't afford to be called on their ruse with no real control over what system they wound up in, no idea what might be watching or if a Guardian they encountered by chance just might notice two viruses masquerading as sprites. But this had drastically changed by the time they arrived in that desert system. How?

For starters, he'd been blind in one eye for several minutes after that lost game until he ran across a cyborg virus that had the ability to convert material he absorbed into extra body parts. That's when that first extreme urge to delete manifested. The first time he saw something he really wanted. Needed. And, unfortunately for Crank, would take it. He returned to the inn he and Dreya had found in a tropical system sporting brand new eye and GUN. The sprite that ran the place told them the scourge of the system had just up and left in the night as they checked out the following morning. She noticed nothing different about the eye patched young man.

His first kill under his belt before he was compiled enough to enter the Academy and he'd enjoyed every nanosecond of it. Bob's cadet upgrade had been a bit...unorthodoxed. Then again, he'd never been one to do things strictly by the book.

His true function was completely clear to him by the time they busted out the Captain's crew. Before, it was only vague clues and hunches that guided his behavior. Something that drove him to delete any virus he encountered after stripping out useful coding. Instinct really. Which also lead him to alter AndrAIa when they approached their 3rd hour of game time; when both were beginning to take on the appearance of adolescents. That had been awkward as FAQ.

Out of the blue pinning your friend to the ground, telling her you HAVE to do something to her that's driving you random, you promise to be gentle and you hope don't hurt her too much. A scenario in which any other sprite should have been absolutely horrified in. A scenario that likely could have ended in him doubled over, paralysed from her venom in the act of clutching his privates while she ran off screaming.

She, however, didn't do that. Oh, she'd been shocked out of her processor by the action. Confused as all dell by his words. Frisket had even growled at him, thinking he would hurt her. Right when he thought she'd blow his audio processors, she relaxed in his grip and smiled at him. Smiled with a look of complete trust in her blue and pink eyes.

"I know you'd never hurt me Enzo." That had been all he needed to hear. Right after he carefully cupped the base of her skull with both hands. And willed his claws to extend into the back if her neck and head. It happened so quick she didn't even have time to gasp before her eyes rolled back then closed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. And when she awoke, the two would be absolutely inseparable.

That had been the first time he remembered being truly happy since the whole lost game incident. He finally knew his true format, function and now he would have AndrAIa by his side forever. Frisket he didn't even have to do anything to. When he was a small child and his ferocious dog merely surly pup, he had transferred a bit of his PID code into the one on his collar. Something not uncommon to do; basically registering Frisket as his dog in the system. That connection has been a bond all it's own. So as Enzo grew and changed, so did his canine pal.

From there, a basic plan of action formed. Get stronger, get back to Mainframe, get Megabreath.

Observant for how quickly he picked up on information in his surroundings. Then decided what was irrelevant and what could be used to further his goals or make contingencies. It's how he knew Ray would make a good subordinate and through him he could get to Mouse when they returned to Mainframe for the wedding. All without hurting anybody.

Arriving where Turbo just happened to be back then really was a fluke. Knowing just who was there, why and the full scope of the situation once they arrived was anything but. Daemon's machinations became apparent after an encounter with a Code Master sent to eliminate a rogue guardian with corrupted protocols. Said Code Master didn't survive the encounter but his knowledge did.

ASCIIs that they were, the Order knew the Guardians were acting strange but pretended not to notice for the right number of credits. Signs of infection quite clear in their clients went ignored until the infection spread to their own. But by then it was too late. The Order had heard the Word and become loyal servants of their Lady.

No wonder Old Man Pearson told them to kiss his bitmap and settled in Mainframe. Hypocritical dipswitches.

Like he had room to talk.

Right now he sat in the Collective Main hall with hundreds of those who shared Guardian protocols. Paying his respects to their late Prime.

*PS*

Bob knew, just knew Matrix was involved. Despite well documented records that Turbo suffered from an energy draining glitch most likely a holdover from fighting Daemon's infection. He had crippling attacks that left him weak, at deletion's door more and more frequently. Another grim reality of Guardianship; besides a short life expectancy due to game compiling. You were one for life. You could be microseconds away from your end and your protocols would scream at you to mend and defend to the last. Even worse, keytools couldn't be completely separated from their partner until said partner ceased function. In order for Copeland to be reassigned...

The former Prime's keytool sat not really alone with other unpaired ones as the candidates for the position stood at attention behind Turbo's memorial podium. What remained of the Council seated in a wide arch behind them. Among those for consideration, Guardian 452. Glitch had tried to converse with his old pal but the gold device only let out a few sad clicks before going silent.

Many in the crowd figured Bob would be a shoe in. EVERYONE knew about how the war ended.. Having already bonded to a keytool, Copeland probably would go to a high ranking graduate. Several in the front row were awaiting assignment of one.

As the ceremony progressed and the crowd's prediction became more aparent, Bob grew uneasy. He really didn't want to be Prime. The position too narrow margined for his tastes. He also recalled Turbo mentioning FAQ Tons of paperwork. But aside from that, he wasn't sure he fit the bill as an administrator. Sure, he could think on his feet but the level of planning and responsibility...

"-your new Prime, Former Guardian 452."

"Wait. wha?!"

"Sheesh. You did know that's why you were standing here right?" Oz, a guy who graduated the hour before him shook his head.

"No. I thought we were all candidates-"

"For the council. It's tradition for there to be a complete changing of the guard when a new Prime is selected. It's the old council's last act before their replacements are appointed." Ritt, one of his former professors sighed from his left. "Honestly Bob didn't you pay any attention in my classes?"

Of course he did. His processor was just elsewhere. Proven by how he just stood there dazed as his PID was removed and upgraded. His uniform switched from a greenish blue standard issue to the maroon with gold trim of their highest rank.

"Alphanumeric! I totally know the Prime Guardian!" Lil Enzo cheered from the crowd. At that, a keytool, a bright pink silver one named Pinwheel started whirring and clicking. Ritt looked puzzled before stepping forward.

"You there with the hat. Come here." The young sprite nervously made his way to the stage trying not to meet the jealous glares he was receiving from the front row. Ritt continued once he was on stage. "What's your number?"

"I...uh...don't exactly have one. I'm just a cadet sir."

"A young one at that. First hour?"

"No Ritt. This is the younger of the Matrix Brothers." Bob snapped outta it seeing his protégé before his teacher.

"Ah yes. Should have known. Well Pinwheel here has taken a shine to you young man."

Enzo looked over at the happily chirping device and frowned. Then said what any young boy might say in this situation.

"But he's pink." He huffed.

Gleeful chirps switched to angry warbles before Pinwheel realized he couldn't understand. In a blur it attached to his forearm then resumed shrieking.

"Okay okay! Sorry! SHE'S pink! And what a lovely color for a lady! For User sake quit yelling! I said I was sorry!" Enzo whined.

"You two are going to get along great." Oz laughed.

"Most unusual..." Ritt smiled.

/You bet it is. Keytools only pick graduates.../ Bob didn't even realize he was frowning until-

"Thought you'd be happy for him." Matrix walked up behind his younger brother. "Congratulations by the way. Both of you."

"This is just a lot at once. I am proud of you Enzo."

"Really?" The flat stare and slightly accusatory tone from the small boy was a total 180. And a bit unnerving.

Zip! Click!

"What in the net?!" Matrix looked down at his left hip to see Copland now attached to his belt. "Get off." He growled.

/No./ To anyone else, it sounded like a flippant beep.

The entire assembly gasped. No one sure what to make of this. Not one but two keytools had chosen partners that had never been to the academy. Never seen it! Copland's choice most shocking of all. However, the brothers returned to their seats, the ceremony continuing for a few more microseconds, almost a full milli.

Once dismissed, everyone went back to their duties. Sad as it was, one sprite's passing couldn't disrupt their work for too long. A bit later n a lone hallway, Matrix had a conversation with his new partner.

"I don't need a keytool. "

/Well you're stuck with me./

"Why?"

/I know what you are. I know what you've done./

"Really." The renegade snorted. "Am I supposed to feel threatened?"

/I don't think you understand the situation you are in. If you get rid of me, it will be suspicious. If I leave or refuse a command it will look bad as well. I could have picked anyone to tell your secret to. Instead I have chosen to keep tabs on you and will simply bide my time until I can expose your corruption. Until then I will play along./

"Hmm." He slightly nodded his head at the information considering it. "There's a small flaw in your plan. You're assuming I'm unable to stop you."

/You cannot alter or infect me. Not even Daemon-/

"Getting real tired of hearing her FAQing name." Her muttered irritably. With a light tap of a half gloved hand, a red M flashed on Copeland's screen briefly. "You were saying?"

/...I shall serve you well master./

"That's what I thought you said."

"What have you done?" Bob approached, having followed him needing answers.

"You're gonna have to be specific."

"Seriously?! Fine, Turbo's death? The keytools? Making me Prime? How could you?"

"In order: You know what I did, basic question. Though to be fair he wasn't gonna last much longer anyhow, his file is 100 percent accurate. Nothing, well until just now to shut his smug ASCII up. Pinwheel will probably annoy Enzo into doing the same thing by second's end. You were already the top candidate and can't possibly be any worse than your predecessor. After all, he created me."

"What?!"

"I promised Turbo that no one else would learn his deep dark secrets since he was the only one still functioning who knew. Most of the original council got wiped out by that she witch then the rest in the fighting. Those who just stepped down were fillers. But since he all but told you while infected you're looking at Project NexGen."

"No...no. That program got shot down. No one believed it could work. None of the projections ended well for the potential volunteers."

Inside Bob knew it was true. It explained so much. Why Daemon's infection could be undone by them. Enzo's behavior before and after all this. As much as he wanted to deny it, what other way could he have become this, THIS? But...how could the Collective do such a thing? Turn an innocent sprite into a virus?!

"Volunteers?! Do you really think they'd have publicly sanctioned such experimentation on sprites and binomes? My mother died slowly and painfully, thinking they were helping save her baby." Marix laughed bitterly. "I could have made his last milliseconds excruciating you know. Let him feel all the physical pain she went through. But for some reason, seeing him so...repentant took all the joy out of that idea. So, I made him recite a delete command. Something I got from her Royal Pain in the ASCII. He quit without saving and didn't feel a thing."

User..how FAQed up was this? Matrix just described taking a life like talking about the weather. The look in his eye speaking about wanting to make his victim suffer so longing and passionate. Then treating his decision to instead be quick about it as if it were some favor!

"I can't believe this...that you would kill someone like that..."

"Make no mistake Bob, I won't end a sprite or binome who's done nothing wrong. But I will admit I enjoy the feel of making a kill. So does Enzo. It's part of our code, all thanks to our late friend Turbo." With that he stepped around his former mentor, continuing down the hall to who knows where. "Be seein ya, sir."

*End Prog*

Oh yes. I've made Matrix a serial killer with a heart. I'd imagine Ray and Mouse being pretty receptive of the idea of working for him. You know, after she calms down.

Poor Bob though...

I know I'm evil. Whatcha think? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


End file.
